


What Happens Now?

by midgardianfangirl



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: ... hoping the 4 survive of course....., Fluff will come...., M/M, takes place after the events of s1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midgardianfangirl/pseuds/midgardianfangirl
Summary: Dirk takes off with no goodbye after all they solve the case. Leaving both sides upset.The girls think they understand why Dirk left with no goodbye but Todd is more hung up on the guy Dirk was kissing? I mean, he leaves for three weeks and he now he's just making out with randoms guys? What the hell? Fluff, little bit of angst, more fluff, maybe a bit of smut?





	

It took them three weeks to find Dirk after he left with no warning four days after solving the Patrick Spring case, and everything else that entailed. 

He had left his card, with a neatly scripted telephone number written on the back. A number which he didn't answer once the twenty plus times they rang it on the first day alone. 

They found him completely by chance, and it took all three of them agreeing that it _could_ be him before they followed the car back to a motel.

See, Dirk is usually easy to spot, his energetic persona and his semi-formal attire and brightly colored jackets set him out from the crowd, (especially at weird motels at the side of towns.) The man they saw, however, was dressed down, his hair slightly ruffled, wearing ray bans, a Marvel t-shirt, and skinny jeans. 

-

"Are we... interrupting a date? They look like they were on a date." Farah pondered leaning on the steering wheel, watching Dirk and another man laugh together from the road oppisite to the motel room they were stood in front of. 

"No, Dirk's not _gay!"_ Todd argued, "He- he would have told me wouldn't he?"

"Did you tell him you were bi?" Amanda quipped from the passenger seat.

"Well no, but I don't tell anyone that." 

"You're bi?" Farah looked back at him in surprise with a smile.

"No, well-" 

"I caught him practically dry humping the drummer from his old band in the garage, yeah, he's bi," Amanda said not looking back to Todd.

Farah's mouth formed an 'o,' and she nodded. "They certainly seem to be getting along," she said after a few silent moments of watching Dirk and the stranger interact. 

The other man was around their age; his hair was slick and meticulously styled, he also wore sunglasses, but they were raised to his head revealing his eyes, and he stood leaning on the wall as he watched Dirk speak enthusiastically. 

"Should we be watching them? _This_ feels a little creepy." Amanda said cringing, as the man reached up and tidied Dirks hair for him. 

"If they go inside together, we're gonna go; we'll come back in the morning." 

" _The morning?_ Oh, cmon this is Dirk we're talking about; he's probably never been kissed let alone-" Todd's words fell dead in his mouth as the two men kissed by the motel's doorway. 

" _Go Dirk._ " Farah smiled, as Amanda giggled playfully as the two continued to embrace and the kiss appeared to deepen. 

"I don't think your boy is as innocent as you think he is," Amanda said with a smirk as the two pulled away and the other man made to leave, and Dirk waved enthusiastically with a smile on his face. 

"Todd?" Farah asked looking at Todd's reflection in the rearview mirror. No reply. "Todd!" She tried again, this time shaking Dirk from his reverie. 

"What?" 

"You okay?" Farah asked tentatively, watching his reaction.

"I'm... fine," Todd replied unconvincingly. 

"Are you jealous?" Farah asked slowly, choosing her words carefully.

"No!" Todd replied too quickly. 

"Oh god. _You are!_ " 

"Guys?" Amanda said trying to earn their attention, but Farah was grinning at Todd through the mirror, and Todd was hiding his face in his hands. 

"Manda, he's blushing!" Farah said gleefully, but Amanda tried again, ignoring her. 

" _I think_ he's seen us."

Farah and Todd both look to Dirks figure at Amanda's words to find him staring at Farah's SUV in confusion.

**Author's Note:**

> Sideline Amanda/Farah, maybe? I dunno yet, RnR and tell me what you want.
> 
>  
> 
> I don't know how well I can write these characters but if you have a prompt, feel free to give me it, I'll write most DG ships but not incest.


End file.
